tristezas2
by Marlene Vasquez
Summary: one shot! todo visto atraves de los ojos de InuYasha: "porque! porque me dejas solo Kagome?. No es posible que me quede solo de nuevo, nooo!


TRISTESAS 2

Para decir adiós vida mía… tan sólo hay que decirlo…"

Anochece en el Sengoku, los veo levantar el campamento. Los chicos se mueven de un lado a otro; la veo a ella sacar de su bolso amarillo la comida que tomaremos esta noche, las escasas provisiones se nos están terminando, así que decido ir a cazar

Inuyasha.- ya vengo. Iré a cazar algo

Shippou.- sip! Buena idea

Le oigo decir alegre al pequeño kitsune, hago un movimiento con la mano alejándome en el bosque, aun a esta distancia logro escuchar la voz del monje

Miroku.- lo has notado Sango? Últimamente está muy extraño, su semblante no es el mismo

Debido a la distancia ya no llego a escuchar la respuesta, pero sé cuál va a ser. Es cierto, mi semblante no es como luce siempre, ya que últimamente no logro dormir mucho, aunque en realidad no lo necesito. Mis escapes nocturnos son para ver a cierta "persona" a la que no puedo ver con mucha frecuencia; sé que con esto hago sufrir a Kagome mas de lo de costumbre, a pesar que le prometí protegerla evitar que le causen daño, pero soy yo el que se lo produce, irónico, no?, pero no puede evitarlo.

La mirada triste de Kikyou hace que la balanza se incline a su favor, por ese motivo trato de estar con ella aunque sea en las noches, evocando los recuerdos de una vida pasada que ya no volverá, momentos vividos que fueron truncados abruptamente por la aparición del maldito Naraku.

Rápidamente logre cazar un par de liebres y con estas bajo el brazo me dirijo nuevamente hacia el campamento, antes de llegar logro ver unas brillantes luces. Sé lo que significan, es Kikyou y está cerca, me gustaría ir ya, pero, tengo que esperar a que ellos se queden dormidos para poder alejarme e ir a su encuentro.

Cenamos y mientras ellos se acomodan para descansar, yo como de costumbre subo a las ramas de algún árbol cercano para según yo mantener la vigilancia sobre el campamento. Pasados los minutos y escucharlos respirar acompasadamente, bajo del árbol tratando de ser lo más silencioso posible y espero para saber si se han despertado debido al ruido que hice. Al ver que no hacen ningún movimiento me alejo para ir al encuentro de mi adorada y entrañable Kikyou.

Su aroma es inconfundible, claro, que ya no huele a flores silvestres como antes, ahora su olor es a tierra y huesos, pero es ella, no puedo olvidar que aún su esencia se encuentra en ella y eso es lo que yo busco, lo que aún anhelo tener, la encuentro recostada entre las raíces de un árbol, alimentándose de las almas de personas muertas, traídas por sus serpientes cazadoras. Me detengo a unos cuantos pasos, la luz de la luna brindaba una tenue iluminación en este paraje sombrío, la misma luz le daba un brillo sobrenatural haciéndola ver más hermosa a mis ojos

Inuyasha (susurrando).- Ki…Kikyou

Pero a pesar de todo la vi mirarme con esa mirada triste y melancólica que siempre poseía, aun cuando se encontraba viva.

Kikyou (susurra).- Inuyasha

Me abre los brazos para recibirme, me acerco velozmente hacia ese frio y cálido abrazo. Ella rápidamente busca mis labios para unirnos en un beso demandante. Logro distinguir en medio de nuestros propios gemidos el sollozo de un llanto silencioso de cierta persona que se oculta entre los arbustos que nos circundan, logro percibir el olor a sal y su inconfundible aroma a sakuras, que emite Kagome, sé que ella está ahí mirándonos; no entiendo porqué se tortura de esa manera?, acaso es masoquista? Ella sabe que no puedo corresponderle, como ella desea, como ella lo anhela. Seré egoísta pero tampoco quiero que ella se aleje de mi lado, es la que me da la sensación de un hogar, de un lugar de pertenencia. Pero, qué es lo que estoy pensando? Mi prioridad principal es tratar de hacer feliz a la miko que tengo entre mis brazos.

La siento abandonar mis labios para luego ir bajando por mi cuello, sus manos buscan afanosamente liberarme de mis prendas, solo la dejo hacer; logra quitarme mi haori, y se dedica a besarme cada cm. de la piel expuesta de mi torso, logrando que exhale unos suaves gemidos de placer. Me empuja suavemente hacia el grass, logro percibir el olor salino de unas lagrimas y los pasos suaves de Kagome alejándose del lugar, dándonos privacidad.

Antes del amanecer regreso al campamento coloco algunos leños en la fogata, revolviéndolos, regreso al árbol que supuestamente fue mi cama esa noche para intentar dormir un poco en las pocas horas que quedan antes que ellos se despierten. Mi mirada busca en la penumbra el cuerpo de Kagome, sé que no está durmiendo, solo oigo su llanto silencioso, sé que soy el culpable de su sufrimiento pero no puedo evitarlo, o, si? Estoy tan confundido, sé que no esta no es una excusa, pero…

Por más que intento controlar mi llanto no puedo hacerlo. Gracias a Kami, Shippou no está durmiendo conmigo si no me sentiría mal al que él me escuchara llorar. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tengo que estar sufriendo de esta manera? Sé que él no me ama, entonces, ¿por qué diantres me hago tantas ilusiones con solo una mirada, una palabra, o un gesto que él me dá?, ¿por qué no puedo sacarlo de mi mente y de mi corazón? Si sé que siempre la va a ir a buscar, como lo está haciendo todas estas noches, al comienzo no me percataba de sus ausencias, y si me daba cuenta asumía que lo hacía por vigilar los alrededores, hasta que realmente me di cuenta del porque, el porqué tenía un cuerpo, un rostro, un nombre, era nada más ni nada menos que Kikyou.

El llanto al fin ha menguado creo que podre dormir aunque sea unas horas…

Con el amanecer vienen el trinar de las aves y también el movimiento en el campamento. No entiendo en qué momento me quede dormido; el pequeño kitsune salta sobre mi regazo para obligarme a abrir los ojos

Shippou (entre risas).- ya despiértate holgazán!

Con un gruñido y un ligero "ataque" de mi parte para espantarlo, le indico que ya lo escuche; el baja riéndose. Esto se ha convertido en una rutina diaria a excepción de cuando me encuentro herido, que es cuando en realidad respeta mi descanso. En el momento que me incorporo me encuentro con el cálido mar de chocolate que me mira con dulzura y tristeza?

Me pierdo en ese mar dorado que tanto amo, veo incertidumbre y tal vez algo de confusión, creo que soy la única que puede leer que emoción esta surcando por su interior también logro ver algo de… ¿lástima? No quiero su compasión, eso no, eso no! No lo soportaría

Me gusta mucho sumergirme en ese mar de chocolate, son tan expresivos, tan cálidos, me transmiten tanta paz, su expresión a cambiado tal vez a notado ¿que siento lastima por ella? Nuestro contacto visual es roto por una voz

Sango.- hey! Kagome-chan, en donde están los víveres!

La veo suspirar y coger su bolso para acercársele, agradezco que en estos momentos no se encuentren ni el monje ni el kitsune en el lugar, han ido a buscar algunos frutos para complementar el desayuno. Después recogemos todo y emprendemos el viaje nuevamente, Kagome impide que yo la lleve, y prefiere ir con Sango, la escucho conversar animadamente con ella pero a mí me ignora, completamente. Veo al monje sonreír divertido

Inuyasha.- Tsk! Qué te pasa? Porque esa risa? – le digo algo molesto

Miroku.- no es nada, pero sospecho que la actitud de Kagome es por tu culpa y tu indecisión

Inuyasha.- cual indecisión? (lo miro con el ceño fruncido) si yo ya elegí, y no es a ella

Miroku.- ah, si? (me mira con esceptismo) y si es así, porque la molestas cuando esta con Kouga?, deberías dejarla que ella busque con quien estar

Inuyasha.- eso no! No lo hare! – espeto molesto

Miroku.- jmjmjm! (ríe suavemente) ahí está la respuesta. Eres egoísta y la quieres para ti…

Sango.- nos detendremos en ese claro, excelencia!

Miroku.- claro Sango! Continuaremos después amigo

Yo me detengo mientras los veo alejarse y perderse entre los arbustos, analizo las palabras que dije sin… pensar? En unos cuantos saltos alcanzo a mis amigos, y nos disponemos a comer algo, luego emprendimos nuevamente el viaje, nos dirigíamos hacia la aldea de Kaede, ya que nuestro viaje fue infructuoso ya que no conseguimos ni un solo fragmento ni tampoco ninguna señal de Naraku. Yo no deseaba aun regresar a la aldea por obvias razones, ya que estando en la aldea nuestros encuentros serian efímeros, pero Kagome si, porque deseaba regresar a su época y ver a su familia y cumplir con sus tareas con eso que llama "escuela". Claro, puse mis objeciones, pero como ella siempre gana después de unos cuantos "osuwaris" que me dio. Arrggh! Como odio este maldito kotodama que me obliga a ir al suelo cada vez que ella dice esa maldita palabra, ese es el poder que tiene ella sobre mí, claro, a veces me agrada y sé que me merezco el castigo después de que la hago enfadar, pero no me agrada cuando lo utiliza para detenerme de pelear con ese lobezno de mierda; aunque cuando estamos a solas ella siempre me pregunta

Kagome.- porque te portas así?

Inuyasha.- Tsk! Cállate tonta! A qué viene el caso, no es nada. Solo es así por que es así y punto!

Kagome.- esa no es una respuesta

Inuyasha.- Arrggh! (espeto) ya cállate me disgusta escuchar tu chillona voz!

Y antes que ella respondiera algo pongo tierra de por medio ya que en realidad ni yo mismo podría definir una respuesta concreta, si yo no siento nada por ella… porque mierda me pongo así? Cuando alguien como Kouga, o Hobo bobo se le acercan? O, cualquier macho que la mira y puedo sentir el olor de su excitación al verla y al acercársele simplemente para conversar o, para pedirle ayuda. Será que soy sobreprotector con lo que considero de mi propiedad? Pero, si ella no lo es, no la he marcado como mi hembra? Entonces, ¿porque? No es mi pareja, yo tampoco entiendo mi comportamiento, eso no es ilusionarla falsamente, como me lo dice Miroku? Tal vez, tenga razón.

Esa noche también me alejo en busca de mi "amor", se que Kagome me seguirá, así que buscare un lugar donde no nos pueda encontrar con facilidad.

Te veo alejarte como de costumbre, así que espero unos minutos para seguirte, se que soy masoquista por dirigir mis pasos para encontrarlos siempre e situaciones "cadentes", no es que sea voyerista y que me excite verlos en esas actitudes, tal vez en el fondo de mi corazón lo que busco es que me sientas y te detengas, tal vez espero que aunque sea me quieras un poquito, que no soy solo tu detector de fragmentos, porque así fuera le podrías pedir lo mismo a "esa", creo que estoy caminando en círculos porque no puedo encontrarlos. Así que decido dar media vuelta, para regresar al campamento, un destello atrae mi mirada y lo sigo. Si son sus serpientes, jmjmjmjm! Es irónico, pero las serpientes siempre se juntan con otras no? Conforme me voy acercando escucho unos gemidos… de placer? Cuando encuentro el lugar los veo… los veo a los dos, tu estas recostado en el suelo con ella encima, montándote a horcajadas, ambos están semidesnudos, y tu aferrándote a sus senos desnudos masajeándolos; mi corazón se parte en miles de pedazos, el dolor es enorme, caigo de rodilla a la tierra, en ese momento no me importa el dolor de ellas al incrustárseme algunos cascajos, ahogo el grito con mis manos que quería emitir, mis lagrimas caen cuan manantial, quiero bloquear los sonidos, las imágenes pero no puedo, no puedo… no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo…

Logro percibir el olor salino de unas lágrimas y el sollozo de un llanto, creí que no nos encontraría… pero me equivoque. El placer que siento es enorme, esto bloquea mis pensamientos y los sonidos que podría escuchar, sé que estoy con la guardia baja y que nos podrían atacar, pero… emito un fuerte gemido al alcanzar el orgasmo, Kikyou cae rendida encima mío, yo solo le acaricio la cabeza mientras nuestras respiraciones se normalizan. Ya no percibo el aroma de Kagome, sospecho que se ha ido al campamento. Salgo del interior de mi amada y la cubro con mi haori, mientras acomodo mi hakana y cubro mi pecho con mi kosode, porque siento este dolor en el pecho? Algo que me oprime la respiración, es por ella?, por el dolor que le causo? Siento el brazo de Kikyou rodear mi pecho y giro mi cabeza para verla

Kikyou.- que te pasa Inuyasha? Estas muy callado, en que piensas?

Inuyasha.- en… nada, solo trataba de controlar mis latidos

Ella se incorpora, y me mira con picardía

Kikyou.- lo hacemos nuevamente?

Le acaricio el rostro con ternura y niego con movimiento de cabeza

Inuyasha.- me gustaría, pero no, pronto amanecerá y debo volver

Kikyou.- volverás al lado de esa chiquilla, no? (espeta)

Inuyasha.- no solo al lado de ella, están los demás, no los ignores, además ahora que estamos cerca de la aldea tendremos que vernos menos seguido

Kikyou.- ah no! Eso si que no Inuyasha!, te quiero aquí conmigo como todas las noches

Inuyasha.- lo veremos. Nos vemos después

Cojo mi haori y me alejo de ella puesto que acabo de percibir el olor inconfundible de ese lobo apestoso por el lugar, tengo que evitar que se encuentre con ella y aproveche el momento para llevársela, ahora que esta tan deprimida y adolorida cualquiera puede aprovecharse de ella. Mis pasos me llevan a otra parte del bosque donde hay un pequeño rio, lugar donde se mezclan los aromas de ese lobo con el de mi pequeña, están juntos, demasiado juntos. Es así como los encuentro ella en brazos de él que la consuela, consolar? Tsk! Eso no es consolar lo que está haciendo es aprovecharse de la situación quiero intervenir pero… algo detiene mis movimientos, sé que no puedo hacerlo, no después a como nos ha encontrado, sé que no me va a hablar por un buen tiempo, con la sensación de tristeza y dolor me alejo con rumbo hacia el campamento

Lo siento, lo huelo a ese chucho, está cerca, pero no le diré nada a ella, dejare que se desahogue, seré su tabla de salvación, alguien en quien pueda confiar, tratare de curar su corazón

Kouga.- shh! Tranquila ya todo paso, deja salir lo que te agobie, pequeña, cuando te calmes veras todo con otra perspectiva, con otro color

Kagome.- oh! Kouga, Kouga! (exclama con dolor) porque, porque todo tiene que ser así?

Kouga.- pequeña, yo no sabría que aconsejarte, solo puedo decirte que debieras irte a casa por un tiempo hasta que logres aceptar lo que está pasando

Su llanto se incrementa, yo no detesto ver a una mujer llorando me trae sin cuidado, pero, en este caso el corazón se me comprime de dolor al verla así, solo la acuno entre mis brazos, poco a poco siento que va tranquilizándose hasta quedarse dormida, no quiero llevarla aun al campamento, disfrutare estos minutos antes de llevarla al lugar en que se que la perderé, tal vez… para siempre

Llego al campamento y arrojo un par de leños a la fogata, el dolor en el pecho aun no se me ha pasado. Porque me siento tan triste? Porque me siento tan agobiado? Me encamino hacia el futon que ella usa para dormir, pasos mis dedos sobre su superficie, es tan suave a igual que la piel de ella, también huele como ella, claro, es su futon, o bolsa como ella le dice aún mantiene algo del calor de su cuerpo. Soy un baka, por hacerla sufrir de esa forma, me incorporo y voy hacia el árbol donde supuestamente debería descansar, pero esta vez no trepo al árbol, me siento en su base y me acomodo en su tronco, tratare de no dormir para esperarla despierto.

El sol se levanta por poniente, y empieza a calentar el ambiente, en el campamento empieza el movimiento

Sango.- Inuyasha! Kagome no está!

Abro los ojos y veo su semblante preocupado, esbozo una sonrisa aunque sé que luce más como una mueca

Inuyasha.- no te preocupes, ya no tardara ha ido al rio a lavarse

Shippou.- y porque no has ido con ella, Inu baka?

Logro pescarlo del la cola antes que intentara subírseme a la cabeza para jalarme las orejas

Inuyasha.- Tsk! Sabiendo como esta de humor estos días quieres que vaya tras ella?

Shippou (entrecierra los ojos y me espeta).- y cómo quieres que no lo esté? Si hueles a cadáver

Siento la mirada de reproche de mis amigos, los veo menear la cabeza en actitud negativa a igual que el pequeño, que ya había corrido hacia ellos. Estaba a punto de entablar una discusión cuando percibo el olor de ese lobo que se acerca al campamento. Un gruñido escapa desde lo profundo de mi pecho, debe haber sido fuerte ya que los alerte, Shippou corre a ocultarse entre unos arbustos, Sango coge el boomerang, Miroku se prepara a usar su kaazana

Cual sería nuestra sorpresa al verlo acercarse con Kagome en brazos, veo a Sango soltar su arma y correr hacia él.

Veo acercárseme a la otra humana que viaja con mi mujer, veo su semblante con la interrogación y preocupación en la mirada, solo niego con movimiento de cabeza

Kouga.- no, solo está dormida y cansada. Donde la dejo?

Sango solo me indica el futon lila que se encontraba cerca de la fogata. El chucho me mira molesto, yo lo ignoro, ya que me siento orgulloso y demasiado contento de haber pasado estas horas con ella sin la presencia de él, la dejo cómodamente en su futon y le acaricio tiernamente su rostro, limpiando los rastros de lágrima de su rostro.

Veo todo el movimiento que hace ese lobo, mi mirada trata de escrutar, adivinar que es lo que ronda por la mente de él, noto la ternura que hay en sus acciones para con ella, me molesta, sobre todo la actitud posesiva de él, esa es mi línea, el no tiene porque mostrarse así, soy el macho alfa en esta manada.

Al verlo incorporarse me mira con rencor acusándome del llanto de la miko, se que tiene razón pero no le voy a dar el gusto de verme derrotado ni mucho menos afectado por su actitud. Ambos volteamos al escuchar unos suaves gemidos provenientes de mi pequeña

Protesto quedamente al percibir la dureza e incomodidad y porque no decirlo de la frialdad de mi lecho, si me dormí en algo más cálido y suave, me dormí en brazos del joven líder del clan de los lobos. Abro lentamente mis ojos para enfocar con la mirada que me encuentro en el campamento, veo a los chicos preparar el desayuno, me incorporo escucho unos gruñidos procedentes de ellos que se encuentra a un costado mío, los miro interrogante, mi mirada se vuelve tierna al ver a Kouga sonreírme con complicidad, respondo igual, mas al fijarme con quien está mi mirada se endurece y me muestro fría con él. Kouga rápidamente se aproxima a mi lado para ayudare a levantar

Sango.- Kouga, te quedas a desayunas con nosotros?

Lo veo sonreír con malicia, pero luego cambia su actitud ya que aun estoy entre sus brazos

Kouga.- gracias, pero no, mis compañeros de viaje deben de estarme esperando, y antes de que ellos se presenten por aquí, mejor les doy alcance

Sango.- claro

Nuestras miradas se cruzan, es extraño que Inuyasha no haga una típica escena de celos ya que por la forma en me tiene abrazada da pie a muchas interpretaciones, al fin y al cabo que interprete lo que desee, ya que entre los dos no a pasado nada, no como él, de solo recordarlo me duele el pecho. Pero me equivoque ya lo tengo a mi lado con su clásica actitud

Inuyasha.- apestas a ese lobo, vete a bañar!

Lo miramos estupefactos intercambiamos miradas y nos carcajeamos.

No entiendo su actitud, porque se ríe de esa manera? Porque ambos e miran complicas? Puedo sentir el olor de ese lobo en ella, pero…

Kagome.- mira quién habla? Deberías primero verte antes que a otros, no Kouga?

Kouga.- cierto

Siento su aliento sobre mi frente en el deposita un tierno beso, me estremezco ante esto

Kouga.- nos vemos, cuídate mucho (me mira a los ojos) te volveré a ver, verdad?

Kagome.- no lo sé aun Kouga, no lo sé

Kouga.- quiero que sepas que siempre te estaré esperando, decidas lo que decidas, recuerda de que eres mi mujer, ahora y siempre. Nosotros nos unimos de por vida (lo escuchamos gruñir, el me guiña un ojo, sonrío) y después de lo que paso entre nosotros con mayor razón

Yo apruebo con movimiento de cabeza escucho el gruñido ronco y gutural que proviene de él. Kouga me vuelve a besar y se aleja corriendo a toda velocidad, volteo a mirarlo al sentir su profunda mirada en mí

Kagome.- que!

Inuyasha.- lo… que… pasó entre… nosotros?

Kagome.- si,… ¿y?

Lo miro a los ojos, por Kami vuelvo a sumergirme en ese mar dorado que tanto amo y que anula todo resentimiento hacia el

Shippou.- aquí vamos de nuevo, mejor vámonos, no?

Miroku.- si, los esperamos en la aldea

Sé que nuestros amigos han dicho algo y han partido pero en realidad no hemos prestado atención a ello

Inuyasha.- como que… y? no me diga que….!

Kagome.- mira, piensa lo que quieras me trae sin cuidado

La veo encogerse de hombros indiferente, esto hace que hierva mi sangre de cólera

Inuyasha.- que! (espeto) no creo que te hallas entregado a ese! El no pertenece a este clan! Soy el macho alfa de este grupo, nadie tiene derecho a "coger" a alguien sin mi permiso!

Deja de recoger sus cosas y arroja a un lado la bolsa, colocando sus brazos en jarras, siento que su ira se incrementa

Kagome.- Tsk! Si tú eres el macho alfa, entonces yo sería la hembra alfa! Y puedo revolcarme con quien yo desee sin pedir permiso a nadie! Así como tú lo haces!

Inuyasha.- yo?

Kagome.- no te hagas el inocente que no te queda ese papel, que es lo que estuviste haciendo anoche? Eh? Estuviste copulando, con una muerta! Eso es asqueroso. Yo al menos lo hice con un vivo, y aun así no lo haya visto tu olor te delata! Apestas a cadáver!

Después de sus duras palabras no tengo argumento para rebatir, pero proceso sus palabras y algo en ellas me hace enfurecer más

Kagome.- al menos yo lo hice con un vivo

Me acerco aun mas a ella, y sin mediar palabra arranco su blusa con mis garras

Kagome.- idiota! (exclama molesta) que haces?

Ella rápidamente se cubre sus pechos y los presiona haciéndolos ver voluptuosos, se ve muy hermosa ay sensual, ¿Qué? Que es lo que estoy pensando? Mi intención es ver si él la ha marcado, haciendo de su unión algo indestructible pero, no veo nada, en ningún hombro, entonces… me está mintiendo? Solo por hacerme sentir mal?, sé que apesta a él…

Inuyasha.- como sabes que apesto a ella?

Kagome.- el haber estado tanto tiempo contigo he aprendido a desarrollar mi olfato, tal vez no será como el de Kouga o el tuyo, pero logro diferenciar los aromas, y si, apestas a cúpula y cadáver, y si yo apesto a lobo, lo prefiero, es algo… excitante

La veo ir por su bolsa de la cual extrae otra blusa similar a la que acabo de romper. Coge su mochila y emprende el camino hacia el pozo, pensé que lo haría hacia la aldea, veo que me equivoque. Camino detrás de ella en silencio. Llegamos al pozo, me sorprendo al ver a Kikyou en ese lugar, y aun mas al verla acercárseme y besarme, beso que no correspondo por la sorpresa, no pierdo de vista el rostro de Kagome, solo veo que frunce el ceño y extrae de sus ropas el frasco con los fragmentos. Kikyou reposa su cabeza en mi pecho mientras rodeo con uno de mis brazos su cintura; la veo acercársenos y golpea mi pecho con la mano que tenía el frasco, esta acción hace que se sobresalte Kikyou, ya que el golpe fue muy cerca de su rostro

Kagome.- que les aproveche!

Da media vuelta y se dirige hacia el pozo, veo en mis manos el frasco

Inuyasha.- pero… Kagome!... no puedes irte! Recuerda que tu misión es encontrar los fragmentos!

Kagome se detiene en el borde del pozo y sin mirarnos responde con molestia

Kagome.- ya tienes a tu lado a otro "detector de fragmentos", a mí, ya no me necesitas. Adiós!

La veo saltar al interior, puedo percibir el olor salino de las lágrimas, ese dolor nuevamente aparece y no me deja respirar; intento ir detrás de ella pero siento el agarre de Kikyou en mi brazo la miro dubitativamente

Kikyou.- déjala, al fin y al cabo ella solo era y es una intrusa, no es alguien importante desde ahora yo iré con uds

La veo encaminarse hacia la aldea y yo voy hacia el pozo y me introduzco en el. El dolor que siento me desgarra interiormente. Te volveré a ver alguna vez, mi pequeña? Siento algo cálido y húmedo correr por mis mejillas, acaso estoy llorando? Si, lo son, son lágrimas de dolor por la pérdida y por ser un tonto, ahora comprendo que he perdido mucho

Inuyasha.- he perdido "mi hogar" mi "lugar" en este mundo. Estoy solo nuevamente. Solo

Caigo de rodillas y golpeo con furia el interior del pozo ya que no he podido pasar mientras mis lágrimas fluyen sin poder evitarlo

Inuyasha.- estoy solo… solo… porque me dejaste solo, Kagome? ¿Por qué?

FIN


End file.
